Repose-toi
by Dustin Potter Hoffman Snape
Summary: La mort de notre maître des potions racontée du point de vue de Voldemort. Lorsque, aveuglé par le pouvoir, on est prêt à sacrifier son fils sur l'autel des ambitions.
**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR sauf l'OS et la chanson.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Ceci est un petit OS. Une songfic.

 **Résumé :** La mort de Severus Snape racontée du point de vue de Voldemort.

 **Chanson :** Celine Dion - Vole

* * *

 **Repose-toi**

La pièce était faiblement éclairée mais je pouvais parfaitement voir ma chère Nagini onduler et s'enrouler comme un serpent d'eau, à l'abri dans sa sphère ensorcelée, parsemée d'étoiles, qui flottait en l'air sans le moindre support. Je posai mon regard sur toi et sentis Nagini émettre quelques légères protestations.

— … Maître, leur résistance s'effondre…

— … Et cela se produit sans ton aide, répliquai-je de ma voix claire et aiguë. Si habile sorcier que tu sois, Severus, je ne pense pas que tu puisses changer grand-chose, maintenant. Nous sommes presque au but… presque.

— Laissez-moi retrouver ce garçon. Laissez-moi vous livrer Potter. Je sais que je peux le capturer, Maître. S'il vous plaît.

Je pourrai certainement accéder à ta requête. Oui, je le pourrai mais j'avais déjà pris ma décision depuis bien des années. Je me levai de la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assis et m'avançai légèrement vers toi.

— J'ai un problème, Severus, déclarai-je d'une voix douce.

— Maître ? dis-tu.

Je levai la Baguette de Sureau, la tenant avec délicatesse et précision comme un chef d'orchestre.

— Pourquoi ne fonctionne-t-elle pas avec moi, Severus ?

J'attendis une réponse de ta part mais tu me regardais, le visage impassible ne sachant visiblement quoi me répondre. Nagini à mes côtés se mit à siffler légèrement et je sentis comme un étau se refermer autour de ma poitrine.

Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Je sifflai tout doucement en réponse et elle se mit à dérouler ses anneaux.

— M… Maître ? repris-tu d'une voix neutre. Je ne comprends pas. Vous… Vous avez accompli avec cette baguette de véritables prouesses magiques.

— Non, répliquai-je. J'ai accompli ma magie habituelle. Il est vrai que je suis extraordinaire, mais cette baguette ne l'est… pas. Elle n'a pas produit les merveilles qu'elle promettait. Je n'ai remarqué aucune différence entre cette baguette et celle que je me suis procurée chez Ollivander il y a bien des années.

Mon ton était calme, songeur mais au fond de moi, j'étais très en colère. Une fureur sans nom était en train de s'emparer de moi. Pas contre toi mais plutôt contre moi, contre Dumbledore, contre Potter. J'étais furieux mais pas à cause de toi. Jamais.

— Aucune différence, répétai-je.

Tu restas silencieux. Tu avais parfaitement compris que ta vie était en danger. Alors pourquoi restais-tu si calme alors que je t'expliquais subtilement que je comptais te tuer ? Pourquoi n'essayais-tu pas de t'enfuir ? Où était donc passé ton instinct de survie, Severus ? Ce vieux fou t'aura-t-il éloigné de moi à ce point ?

Je me mis à faire les cent pas autour de la pièce. La colère qui grondait en moi ne cessait d'augmenter. Tu ne bougeais pas et m'écoutais parler avec un calme olympien que cela me mettait en rage. Je souhaitais au plus profond de mon cœur que tu fasses quelque chose, Severus. Ta vie était en danger.

Fuis loin de moi, Severus. Cours pendant qu'il en est encore temps.

— J'ai réfléchi longtemps, profondément, Severus… Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai fait rappeler en pleine bataille ?

Je me tournai vers toi et vis que ton regard était fixé sur Nagini lové dans sa cage ensorcelée. Je ne savais pas si je devais être fier de toi d'avoir si vite compris mes plans ou si je devais te hurler dessus pour ton manque d'instinct de survie.

— Non, Maître, mais je vous supplie de me laisser y retourner. Laissez-moi retrouver Potter.

— On croirait entendre Lucius. Ni l'un ni l'autre vous ne comprenez Potter comme je le comprends. Il est inutile de le chercher. Potter viendra à moi. Je connais sa faiblesse, vois-tu, son plus grand défaut. Il ne supportera pas de voir les autres tomber autour de lui en sachant que c'est pour lui qu'ils meurent. Il voudra arrêter cela à tout prix. Il viendra.

— Mais, Maître, il se peut qu'il soit tué accidentellement par quelqu'un d'autre que vous…

— Les instructions que j'ai données aux Mangemorts ont été parfaitement claires. Capturez Potter. Tuez ses amis – tuez-en le plus possible – mais ne le tuez pas, lui. « C'est de toi cependant que je veux te parler, Severus, et non pas de Harry Potter. Tu m'as été précieux. Très précieux.

Si tu savais combien tu m'es précieux, Severus. Tu ne pourrais jamais imaginer à quel point. Et si j'avais pu éviter ce dénouement final, sache, que j'aurai tout fait pour. Tout.

— Mon Maître sait que je cherche seulement à le servir. Laissez-moi partir pour retrouver ce garçon, Maître. Laissez-moi vous le livrer. Je sais que je peux…

— Je t'ai déjà dit non ! tranchai-je.

Pourquoi me prenais-tu la tête avec ce Potter ? Pourquoi me parler de ce stupide garçon alors que nous discutions de ta vie, Severus ? Par Salazar ! À quel moment t'avais-je donc véritablement perdu ?

Je me tournai à nouveau vers toi dans un bruissement de cape. Nagini se glissa lentement vers le sol. Elle m'était fidèle, même jusqu'au bout.

— Ma préoccupation, en ce moment, Severus, c'est ce qui se passera quand j'affronterai enfin ce garçon !

— Maître, la question ne se pose sûrement pas…

— Mais si, la question se pose, Severus. Elle se pose.

S'il n'y avait pas eu de problème avec cette fichue baguette, je te promets mon cher Severus, que jamais je n'aurai attenté à ta vie. Je ne l'aurai jamais fait car tu m'es très cher. Vois-tu, tu es la seule personne qui m'importe en ce bas monde. Peut-être bien plus que le pouvoir.

Je m'arrêtai et fis glisser la baguette de Sureau entre mes longs doigts blancs, le regard fixé sur toi.

— Pourquoi les deux baguettes que j'ai utilisées ont-elles échoué lorsque je les ai dirigées contre Harry Potter ?

— Je… Je l'ignore, Maître.

— Tu l'ignores ?

Oh, Severus ! Qu'est-ce que ce vieux fou avait donc fait de toi ? Regarde-toi, mon Severus. Tu te comportais désormais comme l'un de ces gryffondors qui se prenaient pour des vaillants guerriers. Des hommes stupides prêts à mourir pour la bonne cause. Tu te comportais comme ces stupides gryffondors qui n'avaient aucun instinct de survie. Il t'avait éloigné de moi et avait fait de toi une arme, un bon petit soldat prêt à se sacrifier. Au nom de quoi, Severus ? De l'amour ?

— Ma baguette en bois d'if a toujours accompli ce que je lui demandais, Severus, sauf quand il s'est agi de tuer Harry Potter. Par deux fois, elle a raté. Sous la torture, Ollivander m'a parlé des deux cœurs jumeaux et il m'a conseillé de prendre une autre baguette. C'est ce que j'ai fait, mais la baguette de Lucius s'est brisée face à Potter.

— Je… Je n'ai pas d'explication, Maître.

Tu ne me regardais plus. Tes yeux sombres fixaient toujours mon serpent lové dans sa sphère protectrice.

Va-t'en, Severus. Si tu essayais de t'enfuir, je te laisserai t'échapper. Je le ferai parce que tu m'es précieux. Je le ferai, je te le promets. Alors, va-t'en.

— J'ai cherché une troisième baguette, Severus. La Baguette de Sureau, la Baguette de la Destinée, le Bâton de la Mort. Je l'ai prise à son ancien maître. Je l'ai prise dans la tombe d'Albus Dumbledore.

Tu t'étais maintenant tourné vers moi, et ton visage ressemblait à un masque mortuaire. Tu étais blanc comme du marbre et tes traits avaient une telle immobilité que lorsque tu parlas à nouveau, ce fut comme un choc de voir que quelqu'un vivait encore derrière ces yeux vides.

— Maître… Laissez-moi aller chercher ce garçon…

Potter ! Encore et toujours ce maudit Potter !

Te rendais-tu simplement compte que tu allais mourir pour ce stupide enfant ? Pour un garçon qui n'était pas le tien ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu sacrifier ta vie pour l'enfant d'une femme qui ne t'a jamais aimé ? Pourquoi, Severus ?

— Tout au long de cette nuit, alors que je suis au bord de la victoire, je suis resté assis dans cette pièce, repris-je, la voix guère plus haute qu'un murmure, à me demander, encore et encore, pourquoi la Baguette de Sureau refusait d'être ce qu'elle devrait être, refusait d'agir comme la légende dit qu'elle doit agir entre les mains de son possesseur légitime… Et je crois que j'ai trouvé la réponse.

Tu restas muet.

— Peut-être la connais-tu déjà ? Après tout, tu es un homme intelligent, Severus. Tu as été un bon et fidèle serviteur et je regrette ce qui doit malheureusement arriver.

Oh, Severus, si tu savais comme je le regrette amèrement. Comme je regrette que mes choix m'aient finalement conduit à ce moment tragique.

— Maître…

— La Baguette de Sureau ne peut m'obéir pleinement, Severus, parce que je ne suis pas son vrai maître. Elle appartient au sorcier qui a tué son ancien propriétaire. C'est toi qui as tué Albus Dumbledore et tant que tu vivras, la Baguette de Sureau ne pourra m'appartenir véritablement.

— Maître ! protestas-tu en levant ta propre baguette magique.

Pourquoi maintenant ? Tu aurais pu le faire depuis longtemps. Tu aurais pu alors pourquoi n'avoir réagi que maintenant ?

— Il ne peut en être autrement, répliquai-je. Je dois maîtriser cette baguette, Severus. Maîtriser la baguette pour maîtriser enfin Potter.

D'un mouvement du bras, je donnai un grand coup dans le vide avec la Baguette de Sureau. Ce geste n'eut aucun effet sur toi qui, pendant une fraction de seconde, tu semblas penser que tu avais été épargné. Mais mon intention devint très vite manifeste.

La cage de Nagini tournoya dans les airs et avant que tu aies pu faire autre chose que pousser un cri, elle t'avait entouré la tête et les épaules.

Je m'exprimai alors en Fourchelang :

— Tue.

Puis je murmurai tout bas, dans un souffle que seul moi pus entendre.

— Pardonne-moi, mon fils.

Il y eut un horrible hurlement. Je vis ton visage perdre ses dernières traces de couleur. Tu blêmis, tes yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent et les crochets de Nagini s'enfoncèrent dans ton cou, tandis que tu essayais vainement de te dégager de la cage ensorcelée. Bientôt, tes genoux se dérobèrent et tu t'effondras sur le sol.

Je sentis ma gorge se nouer et une douleur sans nom me tordit horriblement le cœur. Je te regardai mourir sous mes yeux et contractai violemment mes poings. Même toi, je n'aurai pas su te protéger de moi.

J'étais un lâche, Severus. Incapable de te tuer de mes propres mains. Comment aurai-je pu seulement verser le sang de mon propre fils, de mon propre enfant ? Comment ?

Nagini n'était pas d'accord avec moi. Pour la première fois, elle était contre ma décision et moi aussi j'étais contre la mienne. Elle ne voulait pas me servir d'arme pour te tuer car elle t'appréciait beaucoup et elle l'avait l'impression qu'en te tuant, elle tuait aussi une partie de moi, celle qui vivait encore, celle qui était restée intacte grâce à toi. Tout simplement parce que je t'aimais. Parce que tu étais mon fils.

— Je regrette, dis-je froidement.

Comment pourrais-je être sincère avec toi alors que je venais de te donner la mort ? Comment aurai-je pu me permettre d'éprouver des remords alors que je sacrifiais mon propre fils sur l'autel de mes ambitions ?

Je me détournai de toi, n'en pouvant plus de ce spectacle affreux. Je devais quitter cette cabane à tout prix. Je pointai la baguette vers la cage étoilée et libérai ton corps. Celui-ci s'affaissa sur le côté, un flot de sang se déversant des blessures de ton cou. Je sortis de la pièce dans un grand mouvement de cape, sans un regard en arrière, et Nagini me suivit, flottant derrière moi dans son immense sphère protectrice.

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel étoilé et me permis de laisser couler quelques larmes sur ta perte. Il n'y avait personne pour me voir alors il m'était possible de te pleurer juste quelques secondes avant de remettre mon masque en place.

 _Vole vole petite aile_

 _Mon doux, mon hirondelle_

 _Va-t'en loin, va-t'en serein_

 _Qu'ici rien ne te retienne_

Si jamais tu pouvais me pardonner, mon fils.

Severus, mon petit garçon. Si tu savais combien ma vie n'était faite que d'amers regrets. Me voilà, réduit à pleurer sur un être qui m'était cher. Mon Severus, mon fils.

Peut-être, aurais-je dû te dire qui j'étais vraiment pour toi. Peut-être, aurais-je dû te parler, mon garçon. T'avouer la vérité et te dire tout ce que je cachais au fond de moi.

M'aurais-tu seulement accepté comme ton père ? Aurais-tu pardonné cet homme qui t'avait lâchement abandonné pour conquérir le monde ? Aurais-tu seulement voulu connaître l'homme qui avait fait souffrir ta mère ? L'homme, qui avait poussé ta douce maman dans les bras d'un moldu ?

Eileen ! Ma chère et tendre, Eileen ! Comme elle était belle, ma douce Eileen !

Severus, si tu savais tout ce que j'avais perdu à cause de mes ambitions. D'abord ta mère, puis maintenant, toi. Je vous avais tous les deux sacrifié à cause de ma soif de pouvoir.

J'aurai pu te dire qui j'étais pour toi. Te dire que j'étais ton père. Te dire que j'avais abandonné ta mère alors qu'elle était enceinte uniquement parce qu'elle n'adhérait pas à mes idéologies. J'aurai pu te dire que je regrettais mes choix. Que je regrettais chaque jour de vous avoir abandonné. De t'avoir abandonné. J'aurai pu te le dire. Nous aurions rattrapé le temps perdu. J'aurai pu être le père que tu avais toujours rêvé d'avoir. J'aurai pu mais je ne l'avais pas fait.

Pourquoi ? Tout simplement, parce que tu aurais été une faiblesse pour moi, Severus. Lorsque tout le monde aurait su que tu étais mon fils, ils se seraient aussitôt attaqués à toi. Ils t'auraient tous pris pour cible et ils m'auraient atteint car tu étais ma plus grande faiblesse, Severus.

Je n'aurai pas pu me permettre de te perdre alors, je me suis tus. J'ai enfoui en moi ce lourd secret pendant toutes ces années sans que jamais personne ne sache pourquoi je te faisais autant confiance. Sans que Dumbledore ne se doute que si tu espionnais pour lui, c'était uniquement parce que je le permettais.

Pensais-tu vraiment pouvoir me duper, mon cher enfant ? J'avais toujours su que tu n'étais pas de mon côté. À une époque, tu souhaitais obtenir le pouvoir, devenir plus fort. Tu partageais mes idéologies mais puis un jour, tu t'étais éloigné. Je t'avais perdu le jour où j'avais tué ta Sang-de-Bourbe.

Pourquoi pensais-tu que j'avais décidé d'épargner cette moldue ? Pourquoi aurai-je accédé à ta requête alors que tu n'étais qu'un simple serviteur ?

Je l'avais décidé, uniquement parce que tu étais mon fils, Severus. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurai refusé.

Je ne suis pas un enfant de chœur et encore moins un poufsouffle. Mais pour toi, j'étais prêt à faire quelques concessions car je m'étais surpris à apprécier ton sourire. Le vrai. Pas le sourire cynique que tu affichais avec un grand mépris.

Pour te voir, heureux, j'avais décidé d'épargner la Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais rien, absolument rien, ne s'était déroulé comme je l'avais prévu. Je fus obligé de la tuer et je n'en étais pas désolé. Elle avait fait son choix.

 _Rejoins le ciel et l'éther_

 _Laisse-nous laisse la terre_

 _Quitte manteau de misère_

 _Change d'univers_

Je l'avais toujours su, Severus. Toujours. Je savais que tu n'étais plus des miens lorsque je suis revenu. Lorsque tu m'avais sorti cette phrase que jamais je ne pourrais oublier.

— _Elle est morte._

Et je t'avais tué cette nuit-là.

Depuis mon retour, j'avais toujours su et malgré cela, je n'avais rien fait contre toi. Je t'avais gardé auprès de moi tout en sachant que tu étais un traître. J'aurai pu te tuer à mon retour mais comment aurai-je pu lever la main sur mon propre fils ? J'en étais incapable alors j'ai fermé les yeux sur ta traîtrise. J'ai continué de t'aimer tout en sachant qu'un jour, tu causerais ma perte. Tout en sachant que cet amour que je nourrissais pour toi, serait ma plus grande faiblesse.

Je savais qu'un jour, cet amour me détruirait. Et aujourd'hui, il m'a détruit. Je t'ai tué.

 _Vole vole petit frère_

 _Vole mon ange, ma douleur_

 _Quitte ton corps et nous laisse_

 _Qu'enfin ta souffrance cesse_

Dumbledore disait toujours que l'amour était une grande force. Balivernes ! L'amour était une arme destructive. Elle détruisait tout sur son passage et ne laissait aucun survivant. Survivre à l'amour reviendrait à souffrir toute sa vie.

Dumbledore avait été détruit par l'amour. Cette force de l'amour qu'il prônait si souvent, l'avait détruit en premier.

La vie de Dumbledore était parsemée d'échecs. Rien de plus. Il avait échoué avec sa sœur, avec Grindelwald, avec son frère, avec moi, avec toi et avec Potter.

Lui et sa politique ont fait de nous ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. Des enfants torturés par la vie. Des enfants brisés à jamais car rien, vraiment rien ne pourra effacer toutes ces années de souffrance et de solitude.

Toi, mon fils, tout comme Potter vous n'aurez été que des pions entre les mains de Dumbledore. Vos vies comme la mienne avaient déjà été toutes tracées par le grand Albus Dumbledore.

Moi, j'étais destiné à être maléfique, un mage noir.

Toi, tu étais destiné à être un espion, un traître.

Potter, un survivant, une arme.

 _Va rejoindre l'autre rive_

 _Celle des fleurs et des rires_

 _Celle que tu voulais tant_

 _Ta vie d'enfant_

Qu'importe l'issue de la bataille de ce soir. Qu'importe qui vivra ou qui mourra. Celui qui survit à ce combat sera incontestablement le perdant. Car celui qui reste est celui qui a survécu à ses proches. Celui qui reste, gardera en lui pour toujours, la douleur de l'être aimé.

Celui qui reste sera le plus malheureux et une vie pleine de douleur, n'est pas une vie. J'en sais quelque chose. Je n'étais fait que de regrets, de haine, de colère et de douleur.

Potter ne pourra être heureux et Dumbledore le savait. Aucun de nous n'aurait pu l'être de toute façon. Trop de morts, trop de sang.

Aucun de nous ne pourra effacer la douleur et les remords qui suivront après la bataille. Aucun de nous ne pourra échapper aux fantômes de notre passé, aux cauchemars qui nous hanteront sans cesse chaque nuit. Aucun de nous ne pourra fermer les yeux sans voir l'être perdu.

Le fardeau du survivant.

Mon Severus. J'ai été lâche mais j'ose espérer que tu pourras enfin te reposer. Que tu pourras enfin être l'enfant que tu aurais toujours dû être là-bas.

 _Vole vole mon amour_

 _Puisque le nôtre est trop lourd_

 _Puisque rien ne te soulage_

 _Vole à ton dernier voyage_

 _Lâche tes heures épuisées_

 _Vole, tu l'as pas volé_

 _Deviens souffle, sois colombe_

 _Pour t'envoler_

Mon fils.

Puisses-tu un jour me pardonner mon enfant. Si j'avais pu t'éviter tant de souffrances. Si j'avais pu avoir une seconde chance, je n'aurais pas refait les mêmes erreurs. Je ne t'aurai pas abandonné. Je n'aurai jamais laissé tomber ta mère. Je l'aurai aimé comme elle aurait souhaité que je l'aime. Je n'aurai pas été meilleur mais j'aurai été son mari et j'aurai été ton père.

 _Vole, vole petite flamme_

 _Vole mon ange, mon âme_

 _Quitte ta peau de misère_

Mon fils.

Mon Severus.

Mon ange déchu.

Mon petit garçon.

Repose-toi.


End file.
